


Survivor

by Suaine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suaine/pseuds/Suaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake is a survivor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survivor

Derek, she reminds herself. His name is Derek.

He’s not a replacement for Sean, who was lithe and blond and softer than most. Sean who developed a terrible temper on his full moons, who would hurt her without care or even knowledge and then feel terrible about it afterward. Sean’s dead though. Everyone is.

Blake looks at herself in the dull, shattered mirror and feels everything come crashing down. It was a moment, something to feel, but now that it’s over she knows it was a mistake. Too soon to come back from and develop something else, maybe. Too soon to just jump into something bigger, something real.

She wants to call Gordon, the only therapist in all of Cali who gets her very specific issues – not just the werewolf thing, but the guilt and the transgression of a hunter falling for the beast. Gordon would probably tell her that she is looking for a distraction, or some way to recreate what she had.

He doesn’t know that she’s no longer running. Now that the Argents and the alphas are finally in the same place again, she’ll have her vengeance. Chris, that sanctimonious prick of a big brother, will get what’s coming to him and Sean will be avenged.

Staring at the scratch marks on her shoulder, she quietly repeats the mantra. We hunt those who hunt us. It doesn’t say anything about species.

+

Derek offers to make coffee he doesn’t have. His loft is not a home and they both know it. It’s a cave to hide in.

Blake waves him off. “Look,” she says, and doesn’t actually meet Derek’s eyes. He’s a broken child and in the light of day it’s obvious he has nothing to offer. Great body, but not much else. He’s burned out and hollow, with no future but death. “This probably shouldn’t have happened.”

Derek’s face is a blank mask. Part of her thinks she should give him Gordon’s card, maybe there’s something to salvage. Gordon’s good with the hopeless cases. She’s still here, after all.

“It’s not you,” she says, even though it is. It’s entirely about who he is and who he isn’t, how his hair isn’t shining golden in the sun and his smile, if he has a real one, isn’t the kind to light up a person from the inside.

He’s gorgeous half naked and still scarred, before the healing can catch up with the damage. He’s been fighting alphas and that’s enough to know he’s more trouble than good sex is worth. She wants to know if he has a pack, if the ones he fought at the school are his or if there are more factions in this town, but the interest is tempered by her own problems. She can’t help this kid beyond what she’s already done.

+

The thing about hunters is that they are only supposed to date other hunters. It isn’t exactly an arranged marriage, but it’s close enough.

Blake met Sean Argent when she was still lovely little Jenny and he was a toothless third grader with a wicked little mind for pranks. They were both second children, both had someone above them in the line of responsibility. They were best friends before they were lovers, and she cared about Sean more than she was afraid of his batshit father.

When Sean was bitten, she took him and she ran to the opposite side of the country. Never looking back, never regretting a thing, and the pack in Boston was strong, old and very controlled. They taught Sean what they could, but he never-

He never quite resolved the hate he had for what he was.

+

Blake doesn’t know how it happened, how events went so pear shaped so quickly.

The alphas came with the Argents on their heels, or maybe the other way around. Deucalion forced an impossible choice, with Sean and her and the alpha in the middle. The alpha - he’d been a strong, confident man, but that night he had cried bitter tears as the hunters and alphas ripped into him and his pack.

No one made it out, not one of the Boston pack.

But oh, she remembers. She remembers Gerard and the pleasure he took in getting to Sean first. The way Chris covered his back. How they both looked at her after. “Tell no one, you hear me? Speak to no one of this.”

And she hadn’t said a word. Not even Gordon knows about the Argents.

+

_We hunt those who hunt us._


End file.
